The Future
by HannaBiancaAntonio
Summary: It's really hard if you lose someone but Tracey will help Trina Vega to find her daughter.


Disclaimer: Dan Schneider

Hey Guys! Thank you for reading my stories.

* * *

What if, everything has changed? And what if, something tragic happened? Let's find out in the new story that I made.

It was the year 2012 everyone has changed everyone has husbands, wives and children but not everyone. Trina and Beck managed to live on their own house with their daughter Destiny. Trina's sisters Tori and Tracey lived with them to.

So, Cat and Robbie Shapiro, Jade and Andre Harris visit the Oliver Family when they got there. Jade complimented how adorable and delightful Destiny was and she said "You really look like your mother." They had a little chit chat and I forgot to mention Cat was pregnant she was now not a ditzy red head and her husband Robbie now lived without his annoying puppet Rex.

Before that, they all went out and went to the carnival they noticed that Destiny was gone. They were all worried then Tracey said to them "Why don't we ask a police?" then Trina asked a police but the police replied "No, I haven't seen a little girl who looks like you ma'am." Jade heard a girl crying then she looked around and she saw a man carrying a girl that looks like Destiny and Jade said to Beck and Trina "I saw a man carrying a girl that looks like Destiny they went to some street called Angeles Street." then they all get in the van and drived to Angeles Street.

Finally, they reached the Street that Jade said it was night and was cold and dark but Trina told them "We need to find Destiny how cold or dark it is in here, we need to find her!" Beck then gets some flashlights and give them each. They all searched until Andre came running to the gang and said "I found a house that looks like the Vega's house!" and they head to the house.

Beck came in to the house to check the house if there is anyone there then he said to the gang "It's clear come follow me!" Tracey found a set of pistols then he gaved it to Beck, Andre and Robbie and told them "You might need this for protection." Tori heard men talking about if they will give the child back or not then Tori starts poking and tapping Trina and told her "Destiny is in this room" he was pointing at a door in the right. Trina said to Beck "Check the room if Destiny is there." then she said to everyone to check all the rooms to look for a safe room to stay in it.

Beck takes a peek in the room and saw Destiny and two men holding a gun and talking to each other then Tracey went down the lobby and said to Trina "I have called the cops they will be here within 10 minutes." then she ran upstairs then Trina said "Thank you I owe you my life." then she smiled then Tracey replied "You don't owe anything you already paid it by giving me the true meaning of love of a sister." then she ran. The cops have arrived then Beck with the cops barged in the room and shoot the kidnappers and Trina carried Destiny and hugged her then Trina called the gang to come downstairs the two men

were arrested and everyone was relieved that they saved Destiny.

One month, after the tragedy that happened to was in the hospital because Cat just gaved birth to a healthy baby boy and they named him after Oliver, Beck's last name because of his heroism. It was Christmas, everyone was in the Oliver's house it was almost midnight Jade and Destiny were playing in the lobby, Andre was singing some Christmas Carols while playing the piano, Tori was wrapping some presents Trina and Tracey was making the foods before midnight comes and Cat and Robbie were playing with Oliver.

Midnight has come everything was perfect after all these years Beck and Trina ended up together after the tragedy that happened to Destiny was a challenge to them all since it was all over everyone just forget all of the bad things that happened to them and start a new life even though it was Christmas everyone was having fun, eating, chattering, caring and loving for each other.

Ok that's the end of my new story I hope you liked it =)


End file.
